


Wake up Calls

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Reader and Sabo have a baby boy, Reader does many Wake up Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Reader wakes up Sabo in various ways





	Wake up Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said romance is not on the mind, but kids just cheer me up at times. This story came to me last night. If you've read my first Saboxreader parent story, the child will be the same ones. I hope you all enjoy~<3

It's six in the morning. Your baby is crying in the other room. You took the night shifts since you are currently just a nurturing, housewife until Ace's is old enough to walk, talk and feed himself some cereal at least. You didn't like to be a simple house lounging around not being productive for the revolutionary cause. However, with all this sleepless nights, you didn't mind one bit as long as you got a wink of sleep. Sabo on the other hand had to take day shifts to care for your baby until you woke up, or leave them in someone else's care for a few minutes like Koala or Hack. While he had it easy, your job to wake him up was hard. Every night you woke him up different ways so he won't become immune to your normal wake up calls like the usual, "shake him awake", slap, or tell. He was a deep sleeper which at times like these become annoying.

It was still dark outside at this time. Dawn. Sun rising barely peeking over the horizon. The rooms pitch black still. You groan awake hearing your baby, Ace's cries. You shake Sabo to make sure if he was deep in his sleep or not.

"Sabo. The baby hon." He simply snores a little louder. You raise your head and squint at the body beside you. "Sabo!" You whisper shout. You growl and grab a heavy pillow and smack him on the head to which he quickly responds to. He forces himself awake sitting up. 

"What?" He asks groggily.

"The baby." You whisper with a relief sigh. Sabo rubs his eyes tiredly. He hears the cries of his infant.

"I got him." He yawns and makes his way to the door like a zombie. "I'm coming. I'm coming." He mutters. You return to your sleep.

~Attempt 2~

Six a.m. The same time your child wakes up everyday and cries for his bottle. Only this time you wake up Sabo differently. You shake Sabo again. No response. You lean in from behind and stroke his blonde, shaggy hair. You peer at his sleeping face before leaning down to kiss his cheek and brush your lips around the area before grazing then up to his ear and nibbling it. You feel him shudder until you bite hard on it. He yelps awake. You pull away and flop on the bed yawning while he process on what happened. Sabo rubs his ear with a whimpering pout. 

"The baby Sabo." You start. The blonde tiredly groans getting himself up and doing the usual while rubbing his ear.

 

~Attempt 3~

Six a.m. again. The baby cries. You lean in the same as last time from behind. Your hand slips under his half buttoned shirt. Your hands grace against his well toned abs. You hear a small moan escape his lips. You reach up to his nipples and rub them gently before twisting them hard. Sabo yelps loud causing his eyes to literally bulge out from the pain.

"Owe! (Y/N)!" He calls out in pain. He rubs the pain away from his chest area hissing. His ears perk realizing you were waking him up for the baby. He sighs.

"Baby." You say. He nods understanding and making his way to the door with reddened cheeks. You were amused, but too tired to laugh or make a cheeky comment.

~Attempt 4 (Last one)~

You hear the baby cry once more. You shake Sabo again before pushing him off the bed with your feet on his back. You hear a thud. He sits up already awake rubbing his back. "Baby." You say once again. His ears perk to the crying and he yawns. After three months of being woken up differently, he became use to the routine. He loved you and he knew it was difficult to wake him up.

"I'm going." He whispers picking himself off the ground making his way to the baby. You watch him leave and stare at the doorway for awhile in thought. You never thought about it until now, but the baby has been crying for the longest just like you leave him crying to warm a bottle. You wondered why he would take that long. You hop out of bed, slip on your robe and slippers making your way into the baby's room finding it empty. Nothing by Ace crying for his bottle or parent. You approach the crib to lift him up in your arms. He sniffles and relaxes against your warmth. You rub his back to soothe the infant. There was a thrash of pots and pans. You become wary of the sudden noise. You make a shush noise to ease the baby while you slowly approach the door only to be startled by the foot steps and be met by the owner that is your husband. He looked like a zombie holding a bottle. You sigh in relief. Sabo tilts his head confused flicking the dim lights.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing up?" 

"You took too long. The baby was crying."

"Sorry, I was getting his bottle ready. I got worried when he suddenly went silent and made a dash. Once I passed our bedroom I noticed you gone and figured you might be in here. Guess I was right." He sighs.

You tilt your head even more confused. He splashes some milk on his hand muttering that it was still a bit cold. "Why?" You see him look up to you quizzically. "Why did you heat up the bottle in the kitchen?"

"Because his bottle has to be warm?" He asks more confused. You chuckle and face palm yourself.

"Don't tell me you've been heating up the bottle like a normal person? You do realize you have flame powers right?" Sabo stares at you blank as if processing it in and once he does he stares at the bottle and heats it up a little. Just a small drop or two to feel it's temperature and he realizes how stupid he is for running back and forth rather than doing it the easy way. The blonde face palms himself. You take the bottle giggling as you feed your child.

The two of you rock the child back to sleep for a few more hours or so. Ace nods to sleep while he sucks on the bottle like it was his last meal. You could not help how adorable he is. Once you settle him back in his crib and secured he's dozed off, you two watch him a few more minutes at how you two created such a love child. You lean your head against his lovingly, a hand wraps around your waist.

"I just realized I have the day off." Sabo says. "So that means we both can get some extra sleep." You smile.

"That sounds awesome right now." You earn a chuckle from your man as he pecks your lips guiding you back to your shared bedroom. The two of you settle under the sheets. Sabo spoons you from behind resting and arm on your tummy rubbing it. Sweet, chaste kisses are placed on your temple, cheek, neck and shoulder starting to get you heated up but you desperately wanted sleep. You groan in displeasure until you feel the same hand starting to make it's way to your nether region. You hold his wrist. "Do you really want to have another child?" He keeps quiet for a moment and slips his hand away from yours as he buries his face against your hair with a groan.

"No…it's too early, but I really don't mind another sometime in the future." You smile unable to control how wide it was getting. Oh how you loved this man. You hear him snore. You turn your head a little to catch a small glimpse of the sleeping man. He must have been tired too. He always is. Especially when it comes to him being second in command. You turn your body towards him and kiss him.

"You're a great father. I know you'll be better than your parents Sabo." You give one more kiss. "Night Sabo."

 

~Extended Ending~

Koala and Hack and a two other rebels peer through the doorway of Sabo's office one morning. You finally awoke and had your coffee. You notice the crowd and decide to investigate. You couldn't take a peek so you decided to clear your throat loud enough for everyone to turn to you with fearful eyes. You eye each one noticing the same expression. A brow is raised as you place your hands on your hip. "Might I ask what's going on?" Koala is the first to smile and gesture you forth. You are given room to pass through to see the commotion. Once you saw the scene before you, your heart melts. You couldn't help but squeal to yourself. Sitting there at his desk is your sleeping Husband, feet kicked up on his desk while your baby held Sabo's top hat over his head just enough for the baby to peer under it. You turn to Koala, 

"Quick somebody hand me the camera." koala having one, hands it over to you. You quickly take a few snap shots. You'd be sure to hand a copy and frame one as a memory. You knew Sabo would be furious and embarrassed, but You didn't care. He would be over it in a few days or so.


End file.
